Simmers OC Code Bin
__NOEDITSECTION__ Well HIIIII you stumbled apon a rougue trashcan in the wild. Please dont steal any of its contents please and thank you. |-|Dream for Day Day= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} OC belongs to dddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyydashedridge;"> Appearance text here |-|Spike= Yeeloow TEST:PASS "quote here" ~Spike Text here "quote here" ~Spike text "quote here" ~Spike text "quote here" ~Spike text "quote here" ~Spike text |-|Succulent= Do Not Steal My Code. This OC belongs to Simmer! Please do not reference or take ANYTHING from this page, coding included! Appearance Succulent is a tall female SandWing, not possesing any particularly special features that would make her stick out in a crowd, but it’s the little things that make her different. Her scales are a sunset orange darkening to a sandy brown at her tail tip. Her face is thin and almost bony, with small green eyes that stare at yours and hold a gaze. Her wings are the same pale tan as her sail, with an orange smudge on the centre. Succulent is covered with small white freckles, and the tip of her snout is a pale yellow. Succulent stands at about one and a half times the average height for a female SandWing. She is built a little chubby around her middle, and is not at all shameful of that. Her talons are small compared to her legs, and they taper very quickly from her knee. Succulent has a tail that bends sharply twice at the end, due to a malfunction in her bone structure. Her barb still works, it just has less manoeuvre room. Succulent will often wear a red bandana with a heart sewn on around her neck, and a leather bag where she carries small goods to sell. Sometimes, if it is sweltering hot, Succ will be seen wearing a broad sun hat. She isn’t a dragon to wear jewellery. |-|Profile Code= SIMMER sona: Fogdash • da • wattpad • Image here hey there! my name is simmer! i'm the wiki’s resident dragon nerd, and i really love to draw and chat to you guys! i spend my time drawing, making characters, writing and being on chat! i'm a pretty happy person, and i use caps lock at times! i can be very.. excitable, but usually it's just me having a bit of fun! i'm female and my favourite colour is purple. My favourite OC is simmer, but she is not my sona, surprisingly! you may know me as simmer-the-skywing, and that's my old account! don’t be afraid of me, i won’t bite! i will leave the below link if you want to look at pages ive made! below are my closest friends, don’t be upset if you’re not listed, these are just people I trust and talk to the most! •characters• ♥ proud ♥ Windle ♥ phoony noodle ♥ eniggy ♥ Category:Simmers Trash